galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Narweiran Life
The Republic strives to ensure that every citizen can say that their life is, if nothing else, pleasant. That's the biggest expenditure for the Republic's national budget, in a nutshell. A lot of standards, a lot of written and unwritten rules about how things are supposed to work, and how they will work within Republic territories. In a nutshell, try to imagine the idealized world of the USA in the 1950s, and that should give you a good idea of how the Republic tries to run its society; the only difference is that there's no skin tone-based supremacy, instead it's whatever races are considered to be the most "human". Humans (of course), Citybound, Halflings, and Novimfal (for their skill in record-keeping more than anything else) are generally treated as the 'best' races. The others are, usually, relegated to more menial and less important tasks. Kampftier, Dwarves, Yentho, and the few Lutrosa are almost always laborers. There few Draconids that live in the Republic are almost always miners or sewer workers. Aasimar and Half-Elves are held to very high standards, while Tieflings and Half-Orcs are scandalous embarrassments that tend to end up in orphanages after being abandoned. The handful of Scalefolk that live in the most rural areas are generally feared in a sort of "Deliverance"-like fashion, but simultaneously respected for their knowledge of the backwoods and non-urbanized regions of the Cage. Xizuthie are a rare and exotic sight, something to be observed and fascinated by from a distance but not something for proper citizens to associate with unless they have to. Religion is something of a complex subject- officially, the Universalian faith is the most prominent, but the Temple has repeatedly condemned the Republic for its blatant gender and race-based discriminations; the Temple's presence in the Republic is custom tailored to the Republic itself, not really recognized by the rest of the Temple anywhere else except in very rare cases. The 'lesser' peoples are allowed to worship other, lesser gods- the Aesirian and Olympian pantheons are popular choices, sometimes the Pharoanic, but pretty much no other faith is welcome. Followers of other faiths are generally treated the way gypsies used to be treated on Earth- strange. Taboo. Mystical in an almost alien fashion. A curiousity that may be visited every so often, but generally unwelcome for any prolonged length of time unless it sticks to the seedier underbellies of the nation. Despite their best efforts, life in the Republic isn't nearly as idyllic as they would have everyone else believe. It takes no small amount of resources to keep up the illusion of perfection, and they are no more immune to invasion by hostile powers than any other country. Aside from conflicts started by the Republic itself, they are often at odds with the Allamian Commonwealth and the Neo-Earth Federation, they have been at war with a hidden city of Aboleth for almost fifty years now, and they are the single most common target for one of the last surviving Goblinoid warships, the Holstid 17th. Their army and aerial forces are not very large, but it is heavily armed, and within the confines of the Cage their navy is all but unbeatable. Their military is best described as 'average', not just by observers but by actual military strategists- the Narweiran military and its mediocrity is often used as a sort of measuring stick that other countries use to determine the power and value of their own military presences. They do however possess an extremely skilled police force, comparable to the RCMP, though without the international jurisdiction. The Republic's police force is the most respected and admired aspect of their nation; more than a few nations, though they may never admit it, try to emulate them. Narweir Republic Back to Main Page